


and Jo is, too.

by lakehymn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Demons, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakehymn/pseuds/lakehymn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg pulls away for a moment to say, “You’ve really got some nerve, you know that, kid?” before bringing their mouths together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and Jo is, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at comment_fic:
> 
> “Supernatural, Jo/Meg, you know what they say about payback, she's the bitch.”

“So, _you’re_ Meg.”

Meg turns around slowly.

“That’s what they call me,” she drawls, arching an eyebrow. “And you would be Jo Harvelle.” She makes a show of looking Jo up and down. "My, my. You’ve certainly grown up since the last time I saw you.”

"You’ve gotten a new body since the last time I saw you,” Jo responds coolly. “What happened? Sam’s didn’t work out so well for you?”

“Oh, so you do remember me after all!” exclaims Meg, smirking in mock excitement.

“How could I possibly forget you?” Jo says, strolling forward.

Meg narrows her eyes at Jo’s advance, but before she can say or do anything, Jo has her arm snaked around Meg’s waist and she’s pulling Meg’s body close to hers and smashing their mouths together.

Meg pulls away for a moment to say, “You’ve really got some nerve, you know that, kid?” before bringing their mouths together again.

Their teeth clash violently, and Meg takes the opportunity to slip her tongue between Jo’s parted lips.

It’s Jo who pulls away the second time, a minute later.

“You have no idea.”

But instead of leaning back in, she moves her hand from Meg’s waist in order to unfasten the button on her jeans and pull down the zipper. Then she lets her hand glide past the waistband, and she slides her fingers underneath the lacy elastic of Meg’s lingerie. Meg lets a small moan escape from the back of her throat when Jo’s fingers finally find what they’re looking for.

With her other hand, Jo pulls what used to be Ruby’s knife out of her back pocket.

She presses the cold blade to Meg’s collarbone, running it along her skin just deep enough to draw blood. When Meg realizes what’s happening, her expression turns furious. She blinks and her dilated pupils become completely black.

“You little—”

Jo ignores whatever names Meg calls her and presses her lips to Meg’s ear.

“I salted all the doors and windows, too, so don’t even think about it,” she murmurs. Then she uses the knife to flick a long, dark strand of hair out of Meg’s flushed face and adds, “Payback’s a bitch, huh?”


End file.
